Szósty oddział
by Yosss
Summary: Życie w szóstym oddziale niby toczy się normalnym rytmem, ale jakieś niewytłumaczalne napięcie wisi w powietrzu. Byakuya x Renji
1. Dzień I

Renji nie wierzył w to, co widział. Jego kapitan siedział po środku swojego gabinetu ubrany w ... wielowarstwowe kimono w rażącym, różowym kolorze, a we włosach, zamiast kenseikan, miał wplecione różowe wstążki. Nim zdążył jakoś zareagować, jego kapitan ostrzegł go cichym głosem:

- Nie komentuj, Renji, i pomóż mi się z tego wyplątać.

Porucznik przełknął ślinę i posłusznie podszedł do kapitana. Przyklęknął i zaczął rozwiązywać supeł z obi na plecach Byakuyi.

- Kto cię tak urządził, kapitanie? - Nie wytrzymał.

- Byłem winny przysługę Yachiru.

"No tak." Pomyślał Renji. "Kto inny wymyśliłby coś takiego." Nagle winny całej sytuacji wpadł z szumem przez okno.

- Byakushi, co ty robisz? - Różowowłosa dziewczynka zaszczebiotała. Byakuya wstał i wyplątał się z reszty różowego kimona.

- Muszę coś pilnie sprawdzić. - oznajmił Kuchiki, rozplatając kokardki i zakładając kenseikan na włosy. - Ale porucznik Abarai z chęcią pobawi się z tobą zamiast mnie. - I wyszedł, zostawiając zszokowanego porucznika, który smętnie wpatrywał się w drzwi, z radośnie chichoczącą dziewczynką.

* * *

Kapitan Kuchiki wrócił do swojego gabinetu dopiero późnym wieczorem.

- Jeszcze tu jesteś, Abarai?

- K-kapitanie, mógłbyś mnie rozwiązać? Porucznik Yachiru zagroziła, że jak uszkodzę to kimono to przez tydzień będę biegać do świata żywych po słodycze dla niej.

Cisza wypełniła pokój, a twarz Abaraia zaczęła nabierać koloru zbliżonego do koloru kimona. Wreszcie Byakuya ruszył w jego stronę i przyklęknął, rozwiązując obi oplatające jego porucznika jak baleron. Palce Byakuyi delikatnie odwijały zwoje pasa.

- Nie jesteś zły, że zostałeś zmuszony do wypełnienia obietnicy swojego kapitana? - Rozległ się cichy głos obok ucha Abaraia, a ciepły oddech musnął skórę na jego szyi.

Nie, Abarai Renji nie był zły. Zwłaszcza teraz.

- Nie, kapitanie. To był mój obowiązek. - Odpowiedział nerwowo Renji i przełknął ślinę. Poczuł, że kimono zsuwa się z niego. Zerwał się na nogi. Byakuya podniósł się i spojrzał na swojego porucznika.

- Dziękuję bardzo. - Abarai prawie wykrzyczał, kłaniając się. - Dobranoc, kapitanie. - Wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.


	2. Dzień II

Kolejny dzień rozpoczął się dla porucznika szóstej dywizji także od ogromnego szoku. Rano poszedł jak zwykle do gabinetu kapitana, przywitać się. Przy okazji na polecenie kapitana wziął różowe kimono, by oddać właścicielce. A teraz próbował znaleźć wytłumaczenie, które uspokoi rozwrzeszczaną istotkę przed nim. Powodem był rażący w oczy odcisk podeszwy buta na cennym odzieniu.

- Aaaa... - Krzyczała istotka. - Teraz Ren-chan będzie kupował mi słodycze przez miesiąc. Nie. Do końca życia.

Z boku Renji pluł sobie w brodę, szukając już sposobu jak uniknąć losu. Jak mógł być tak nieuważny i nadepnąć na to przeklęte kimono?!

- Myślę, że dzień treningu z kapitanem Zarakim Kenpachim powinien być wystarczającym zadośćuczynieniem za tą szkodę. - Odezwał się spokojnym głosem kapitan Kuchiki, pojawiając się nie wiadomo kiedy.

- T-tak, kapitanie. - Renji nie odważył sprzeciwić się swojemu kapitanowi. Osobiście wolał jakby gniew Yachiru samoistnie się wyciszył... Niespodziewanie twarzyczka Yachiru rozjaśniła się.

- Tak! Świetny pomysł, Byakushi. Ken-chan rzadko ma okazję potrenować z ochotnikami. Na pewno ucieszy się.

Nie było to niespodzianką, ponieważ niemal każdy trening z Ken-chanem kończył się sporą grupą odnoszoną do baraków czwartej dywizji.

Yachiru pociągnęła Renjiego za rękaw w stronę jedenastej dywizji. Renji rzucił okiem na kapitana szóstki, który patrzył beznamiętnie na oddalającą się dwójkę.

I tak Abarai Renji, porucznik szóstej dywizji, wylądował z bambusowym kijem w dojo na treningu z Ken-chanem jeszcze przed dziesiątą. I tak jak się spodziewał, wieczorem leżał w barakach czwartej na intensywnej terapii nadzorowanej przez kapitan Unohanę.

- Kapitan Kuchiki prosił byś wstąpił do niego jak tylko zakończy się leczenie.

Wyszedł jednak z baraków czwórki aż po dwunastej, a teraz stał przed drzwiami gabinetu kapitana Kuchiki i zastanawiał się, czy nie wrócić rano.

- Ile jeszcze zamierzasz stać przed drzwiami, Renji? - rozległ się głos z pomieszczenia.

- Aaa... - Renji otworzył drzwi. - Dobry wieczór, kapitanie.

Kapitan Kuchiki siedział przy biurku, na którym znajdowały się cztery pokaźnie stosy raportów lub innych dokumentów. Byakuya patrzył na niego sponad nich.


	3. Noc

Byakuya patrzył na Renjiego wyczekująco.

- Ee... Dziękuję bardzo za to, że pomogłeś mi z porucznik Yachiru, ale to naprawdę nie było konieczne, kapitanie. - Abarai powiedział, kłaniając się.

- Trening z kapitanem pozwoli ci zapanować nad bankai, którym tak nieumiejętnie władasz. - Odparł Byakuya.

- I lepiej poznać kapitan Unohanę. - Mruknął pod nosem Renji.

- Coś mówiłeś, Renji? - Byakuya spojrzał na niego chłodno.

- A... e .. Nie, kapitanie. - Speszył się.

- Dobrze. Możesz iść.

- A ty kapitanie?

- Muszę wypełnić raporty.

- Pomogę ci. - Zaoferował czerwonowłosy.

- Nie ma potrzeby. - Ale Renji nie słuchał go, tylko usiadł na krześle naprzeciw biurka i sięgnął po pierwszą z brzegu kartkę.

- Tu są wypełnione.

- Aha. - Lekki rumieniec wypłynął za policzki Renjiego. Rozejrzał się po biurku i wziął kartkę, która nie była wypełniona. Byakuya, który zrezygnował z prób odesłania porucznika, także pogrążył się w pracy.

* * *

Renji przeciągnął się i spojrzał na zegarek. Dochodziła druga.

- Chcesz kawy, kapitanie? - Zapytał.

- Kawa? Co to jest? - Byakuya odwrócił wzrok od papierów i spojrzał na porucznika.

- Moja zdobycz ze świata żywych. Jest strasznie gorzka, ale z cukrem może być. I dzięki temu nie chce się spać.

Zaciekawienie rozbłysło w zmęczonych oczach Byakuyi.

- Zrobię ją to kapitan sam zobaczy. - Oznajmił Renji wybiegając z gabinetu.

Wrócił po pięciu minutach z tacą, na której stały dwa parujące kubki i miseczka cukru. Rozsunął dokumenty i czekał, aż kapitan weźmie swój kubek.

- Jak się to pije? - Spytał go Byakuya, siedząc nieruchomo.

- Ach, tak. Najpierw spróbuj jak smakuje bez dodatków.

Byakuya sięgnął po kubek i zamoczył usta. Nieznacznie się skrzywił.

- Pozwól. - Renji nasypał mu trochę cukru.

Byakuya znów zamoczył usta i odstawił kubek. Renji zrozumiał i dosypał cukru.

- Jeszcze... Jeszcze... Jeszcze... - Byakuya cicho nakazywał Renjiemu, aż wreszcie zabrakło cukru. Renji poszedł do kuchni po więcej słodkiej substancji.  
Gdy wrócił, Byakuja zdążył już spróbować posłodzonego napoju. Czerwonowłosy doprawił swój napój i wziął łyk. Mimo, że twarz kapitana Kuchiki była nie do odczytania to Renji czuł, że kawa nie przypadła mu do gustu.

- Niektórzy dają jeszcze mleka. - Rzucił po chwili zastanowienia nad tym co mówił mu o kawie Kurosaki. Wrócił po raz kolejny z kuchni, tym razem z dzbankiem białego płynu zwanego mlekiem. Wlał do kubka swojego kapitana.

- ... Lepsze było bez niczego. - Oznajmił Byakuya, gdy wypił.

* * *

_Jeśli ktoś ma jakieś uwagi, to proszę się powstrzymywać i pisać. Na PW, czy w komentarzach. Jestem nowa w tym 'biznesie', więc zachęcam.  
_

_A tak z innej beczki. Jeśli ktoś zaczął czytać to opowiadanie, sądząc, że od razu zacznie się od gorących scen to jestem zmuszona go rozczarować. Przecież nie od dziś wiadomo, że oczekiwanie zwiększa przyjemność. ^^_


End file.
